Batimilagro
by cielphantomville
Summary: Ser un hombre y vivir entre hombres ya es un milagro, incluso si conocemos las vilezas y crímenes de los que somos capaces. Frase de Czeslaw Milosz


Como cada navidad, aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que espero sea un digno obsequio para mis amados lectores.

Saben de antemano que se les deseo los mejor para este año que viene y que sin duda rezare para que cada uno de ustedes consiga realizar los propósitos que se hayan planteado.

Ha sido un año un tanto pesado y lleno de cambios para mí, y para vos… espero deje excelentes recuerdos y emociones memorables.

Un año más que he tenido la fortuna de escribir para ustedes, de robarles sonrisas, disgustos, quizás hasta una que otra lagrima.

My ladys…

My Lords…

Un beso y un abrazo, que la paz, la alegría y el amor llene su vida.

Su escritor y amigo incondicional _Ciel Phantomhive_.

.

.

.

.

 **Batimilagro**

.

.

 _Resumen._

.

.

Ser un hombre y vivir entre hombres ya es un milagro, incluso si conocemos las vilezas y crímenes de los que somos capaces. Frase de Czeslaw Milosz.

.

.

 _Capítulo único._

.

.

Con los ojos desorbitados los cuatro varones observaban, con diferentes emociones floreciendo dentro de ellos, al niño de tan solo siete años parado frente a ellos.

El chiquillo llevaba puesto un trajecito a tres piezas que le sentaba divino haciéndolo lucir como el muñeco de un escaparate, o eso pensó Dick.

Sus ojos de un atractivo color azul eléctrico obscuro les devolvían la mirada con infinita curiosidad y emoción, una que apenas contenía cuando de vez en vez se desviaban escudriñando la Batcave. Como un explorador frente a tierras extrañas.

—Si esto es una broma, déjenme decirles que no es graciosa —dijo Tim para romper aquel silencio incomodo que los gobernaba.

Su voz hizo eco en la caverna iluminaba por la luz azul que irradiaba la pantalla de la computadora central y una que otra triste bombilla de luz estratégicamente colocada para no incomodar más de lo estrictamente necesario a los inquilinos alados y congéneres del héroe dueño de la misma.

—¿Por qué llevan esos trajes? ¿Van a una fiesta de disfraces? —cuestiono el niño con ilusión meciéndose de atrás hacia delante de una manera tan dulce que casi los hace soltar una exclamación de ternura. —¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

—Ammm… —emitió Dick apretando la mandíbula sin saber cómo responder. Por un lado deseaba cargar al mocito y apretujarlo con ganas para comprobar que era tan suave como se veía, además de evitarle cualquier mal rato que pudiera arrancarle un par de lágrimas. Por otro… pues como que debía decirle la verdad pero no se atrevía.

—Ttkss. Despabila Richard —gruño Damian ladeándolo la boca en un gesto desdeñoso. Luego se giró en dirección al niño —Tú no vas a ningún lado, te quedas aquí hasta que averigüemos como…

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió la única cosa para la que los cuatro Robins no estaban preparados.

—Entonces… ¿Me pueden llevar con mis papas? —interrumpió el niño con una brillante sonrisa.

Dick ladeo la vista y se mordió los labios tan fuerte que casi los hace sangrar. Tim bajo la cabeza cerrando las manos en puños mientras Damian orgullosamente lo miraba de frente negándose a parecer débil, pero fracasando cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron debido al llanto que contenía.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que contestar a tan inocente pregunta, en primera porque nadie quería ser el asesino de la infancia del chiquillo al develarle el deceso de su progenitores y en segunda porque estaban seguros que si el niño lloraba inevitablemente ellos también lo harían.

Jasón dio un paso al frente y con una delicadeza que jamás pensó poseer se quitó el casco para arrodillarse y mirar de frente al chiquitín.

—Por ahora no están en casa, pero como siempre les pides tener hermanos nos han pedido a nosotros que cuidemos de ti hasta que regresen. ¿Qué te parece? Vas a tener cuatro hermanos mayores.

—¡VIVA! —grito el niño dando saltitos como si fuera un conejo, para luego y sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo tirarse al cuello de Jasón que era el más cercano. —Siempre quise tener hermanos. Y ahora… tengo cuatro. Mi nombre es Bruce, Bruce Wayne ¿tu cómo te llamas?

Los otros tres presentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio, por el momento había evitado hablar.

—Jasón —respondió cálidamente Red Hood cargando al niño que no dudo en apretar su mejilla contra la contra la del mercenario.

—Yo soy Richard, pero todos me llaman Dick. Él es Tim y Damian.

El pequeño Bruce aplaudió contento meciendo sus piecitos con alegría desbordante mientras su regordeta y sonrosada mejilla se restregaba una vez más contra la de Red Hood.

— Hermanos mayores, comamos galletas —decreto removiéndose en los brazos de Jasón para que lo bajara y poder tirar de él rumbo a la salida.

Y por extraño que parezca a oídos de los cuatro petirrojos les pareció la orden más feliz del mundo.

Con el niño guiándolos emprendieron la marcha hacia arriba, porque no podían permitir que jugara en la Batcave y porque… porque quería comer galletas con esa versión tan linda de Bruce.

Apenas abrirse la puerta del reloj el estruendo de una charola al estrellarse contra el suelo hizo saltar a los Wayne.

—Amo Bruce —jadeo Alfred barriendo de arriba abajo al niño antes de desmayarse de la impresión.

Era de esperarse que de solo verlo lo reconociera, pensaron los cuatro hijos. El mayordomo había cuidado de Bruce desde que nació y quizás era quien mejor lo conocía.

—¿Porque Al esta viejo? —pregunto el niño sin inmutarse ante el repentino desvanecimiento del mayordomo y aprovechando para, en cuchillas, jalar la mejilla de su fiel sirviente. —Deberíamos despertarlo, no es correcto tomar siestas a medio pasillo —puntualizo Bruce sin dejar de tirar del rosto flácido del mayordomo como queriendo saber cuánto podía estirarse.

Dick suspiro asintiendo a lo dicho por el menor y aguantando disimuladamente la risa. Esperaba que las cámaras estuvieran grabando eso porque quería poder volver a verlo más tarde.

—Damian llama a Zatana y… a la Liga. Alguien debe saber cómo revertir esto. Y Tim, ayúdame a llevar a Alfred a su cuarto —índico Nightwing una vez recuperado de su lapsus.

En menos de un par de segundos Jasón y Bruce estaban solos, uno un tanto molesto porque lo dejaran de niñera y el otro... también molesto por que apenas vieron la oportunidad tres de sus hermanos lo habían dejado.

—Juguemos —solicito Bruce elevándose sobre sus puntitas y enfatizando con los brazos.

—¿Pues no que querías galletas? —cuestiono Jasón con un tono derrotado.

—Comeremos cuando mis otros hermanos regresen. Pero mientras… ¡juguemos! —y esta vez Jasón si capto la malicia con que el niño parecía teñir el verbo jugar. Debía recordar que a pesar de todo quien tenía entre manos era Batman.

—Está bien. Juguemos —cedió Jasón.

 **2**

Damian resoplo fastidiado. Acaba de hablar con Zatana y la hechicera no estaba por el momento disponible. De hecho si todo salía bien tendrían a la bruja en la mansión hasta el día después de mañana.

—Esto es un fiasco —gruño el cuarto Robín dejándose caer sobre la silla giratoria de Batman. Luego se masajeo el puente de la nariz, como solía hacerlo Bruce cuando se estancaba o frustraba, al tiempo en que maldecía.

El hecho de que los cuatro estuvieran en la mansión no fue ninguna coincidencia; lo habían planeado los últimos meses, lapso en que acordaron tiempos y espacios evitando discutir en lo posible, porque esa navidad querían pasarla en "familia".

Y ahora… _"Todo se ha ido al traste"_ pensó Damian resoplando.

Bruce no era el padre perfecto, ni ellos los mejores hijos del mundo, sin embargo había de cierto modo cariño, un lazo que los unía como familia y era justo que pudieran pasarla juntos por una vez en la vida.

Este año se habían asegurado de que así fuera, o al menos eso pensaron hasta que… paso lo que paso.

Los puños del menor de los discípulos de Batman se estrellaron sobre el teclado con coraje " _¿Acaso no merecemos una navidad feliz?"_ Grito en su mente con rabia.

—Damian, oye Damian —llamo el pequeño Bruce desde la parte alta de las escaleras que descendían a la Batcave.

Damian dio un resoplido y chasqueo los labios antes de ponerse en pie para acudir a su llamado.

—No se supone que está cuidándote el estúpido de Todd —rezongo casi arrastrando los pies. —A ver qué quieres padr…

Pero antes de concluir la frase y terminar de subir el último escalón que daba la mansión un frasco de salmuera lo baño completo.

—Están muertos —siseo Damian mirando entre sus mojados cabellos la sombra de los responsables.

—¡Corre Jasón, corre! —exclamo Bruce loco de felicidad mientras sus pasitos se perdían en la enorme casona, junto a otros no tan pequeños, en busca de nuevas víctimas.

 **3**

Dick y Tim iban de bajada. Alfred tardaría un ratito en despertar y cuando lo hiciera ambos esperaban que se tomara mejor la noticia de que Bruce había perdido un poco más que un par de años.

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer con la cena? —pregunto Tim un tanto cabizbajo al recordar todo lo que tuvieron que ceder en pro de tener a Jasón y Damian en casa sin que ello significara la llegada del Armagedón.

—Supongo que podríamos continuar con lo planeado. Digo… ahora es seguro que Bruce no escapara alegando una emergencia —comento desganado Dick intentando ver el lado bueno.

Tim dio un suspiro derrotista, abrió la boca para replicar y…

—Tim, Dick _en garde_ —sentencio Bruce utilizando la frase de esgrima antes del ataque, o en este caso de cubrirles la cara con crema chantillí y reír a carcajada junto a Jasón que lo sostenía en alto para que le fuera más fácil realizar su travesura. —Son lentos… muy lentos —afirmo huyendo de la escena más rápido que el mismo Batman.

—¿Donde esta? —pregunto Damian haciendo acto de presencia todo empapado.

—¿Y a ti que te paso? —pregunto Tim contemplando con fascinación la rodaja de pepinillo que se aferraba al cabello del Demonio, que en esta ocasión más bien parecía un toro embravecido. ¡Dios! si hasta resoplaba por la boca.

—Lo mismo seguramente que a ustedes. Padre y Jasón. Eso me paso —gruño Damian apretando las manos en puños. —Ahora, van a decirme hacia donde corrieron esos malandrines o voy a desquitar mi ira con ustedes.

Tim y Dick apuntaron sin vacilación, era mejor de ese modo.

 **4**

Alfred abrió los ojos de sopetón, se levantó de un salto y aun así pensó que se estaba moviendo a velocidad tortuga.

Toda elegancia y finura quedó en el olvido, el viejo mayordomo bajo las escaleras de tres en tres mientras sus ojos buscaban por todas partes a los hijos de su señor. Quería explicaciones y las quería pronto.

—No pueden solo desaparecer —afirmo Damian casi al borde de su paciencia mientras escrudiñaba con la mirada hasta el rincón más obscuro.

Alfred suspiro, al parecer era demasiado tarde para advertir a sus jóvenes amos acerca de lo travieso que era el pequeño Bruce a esa edad.

—Pues ya buscamos en toda la casa y no están aquí —respondió Tim, y Dick solo se encogió de hombros. Llevaban casi una hora buscando a los dos prófugos sin ningún resultado.

—Y no lo encontrara de la forma tradicional —menciono el mayordomo apersonándose de manera más natural evitando dejar ver su casi histérico comportamiento anterior, y tomando nota de que al parecer esta vez tenía un cómplice pues Jasón tampoco estaba ahí. —Díganme, el amo Bruce ya ha comido.

—No, de hecho íbamos por galletas —informo Tim sorprendido de que Alfred lo estuviera tomando tan bien.

—Bien, ya son casi la una de la tarde —dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo. —No tardara en intentar asaltar la cocina. Vamos. Voy a necesitar ayuda para atraparlo.

 **5**

Dick se sentía ridículo y eso era mucho decir de quien en su infancia utilizo un pequeño, minúsculo traje para combatir el crimen. Pero claro, era muy diferente a ser un adulto y tener una cacerola sobre la cabeza mientras se agazapaba detrás del dispensador de agua.

—Deja de moverte Richard estás haciendo mucho escandalo —regaño Damian, quien aguantaba la respiración metido entre la lacena y frigorífico.

—Mira quien lo dice, el chico gruñidos inconformes —arremetió Tim asomando levemente desde la puerta de la alacena.

—¿Debo recordarles señoritos que el amo Bruce tiene un excelente oído?

Los tres muchachos guardaron silencio.

A la una y media de la tarde la puerta de la cocina se abrió y un par de piececitos entraron sigilosamente.

—Esto va a ser muy fácil —se alegró Bruce trepando por el desayunador para alcanzar la parte superior de la alacena en donde sabia de sobra Alfred guardaba las galletas, pasteles y dulces.

—¡Ahora! —exclamo Dick saliendo de su escondite solo para toparse de frente con que Jasón lo esperaba para mandarlo de retache sobre la pila de trastos que le golpearon la cabeza.

Tim no corrió mejor suerte, pues Bruce pateo una mesita de servicio que se estrelló contra la puerta de su escondite dejándolo atrapado dentro del mueble. Así que Damián pensó que todo dependía de él. Con agilidad se abalanzo contra el niño, quien con sonrisa en labios solo se hizo a un lado, como un torero que con gracia evita la cornada del toro.

—Hey, no recordaba ser tan rápido —se dijo Bruce asombrado al evitar a Damián una segunda vez.

—Pues eso no te salvara —gruño Damian.

—Nop, tienes razón, pero Jay sí —afirmo Bruce en el segundo exacto en que Jasón utilizando dos de los mandiles de Alfred ataba al demonio.

—Esta me la pagas Tood —gruño Damian mientras veía como Bruce y Jasón chocaban las palmas de las manos por un trabajo bien hecho.

—Andando —ordeno como buen capitán. —Tengo comida hasta para mañana —declaro Bruce dando la vuelta listo para desaparecer de la escena del crimen.

—Me temo que tanta azúcar no está dentro del menú amo Bruce —corto Alfred apareciendo en la puerta y abrazando al niño para elevarlo del suelo y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. —Ahora, entregue su botín y considerare prepararle la sopa que tanto le gusta.

—¿Y le pondrás trocitos de queso? —cuestiono Bruce meciendo sus piecitos mientras apretaba contra su regazo las golosinas.

—Sí, y quizás añada una rebanada de pan tostado —negocio Alfred.

—¡Wiiiii! Viva —grito eufórico —Eres el mejor Al. Jay, abortamos la misión. Hoy comeremos ¡flansope!

—Se pronuncia Flädle-Suppe —corrigió el mayordomo.

—Por eso flansope —pronuncio Bruce haciendo morritos.

Alfred meneo la cabeza negando, nunca logro que Bruce pronunciara apropiadamente el nombre de esa sopa y Jasón se limitó a extender los brazos sonriendo de lado cuando Alfred le entrego al niño.

—Ahora amo Bruce, el joven Jasón va a darle un baño en lo que esta la comida.

—¡Que! Eso no estaba en el trato —se incordio Bruce frunciendo el ceño en un gesto que lo hacía ver aún más adorable y colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Red Hood mientras desmadejaba el resto de su cuerpo con gracia.

—Cierto, pero considerando el desastre y los golpes a los demás habitantes de la casa considero que estamos a mano.

Bruce miro a sus otros tres hermanos. Dick desataba a Damian mientras Tim aun golpeaba la puertita de la alacena para que lo dejaran salir.

—Está bien. Pero quiero la bañera grande Jay —exigió como todo buen señor.

Jasón miro a Alfred y este asintió.

—La tina grande será —confirmo Jasón antes de lanzarse a Bruce sobre el hombro como costal de patatas y correr rumbo al cuarto, no iba a darle a sus "hermanitos" la oportunidad de desquitarse con él.

—Corre Jasón, corre —gritaba y reía Bruce feliz de ir botando sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba reír de ese modo —comento Alfred limpiándose una traicionera lagrima. —Era un niño tan alegre y vivaz y luego…

Los tres Robins presentes bajaron la cabeza comprendiendo sin necesidad de escuchar el termino de esa oración que era: luego la oscuridad se adueñó de Bruce.

Y solo por eso, y la bella sorpresa que fue escuchar a Bruce reír y carcajearse dejarían pasar las travesuras de hace un rato.

Menos de una hora después Bruce se encontraba sentado en la barra de la cocina comiendo con oriunda elegancia su sopa mientras a unos metros, justo en el enorme comedor, se discutía los cambios para la cena de Navidad de ese año.

—Entonces ¿le diremos que es Navidad? —pregunto Tim.

—No creo que sea prudente, padre puede preguntar porque sus papás no están presentes en una fecha tan importante —concluyo Damian.

—Cierto. Además el amo Bruce está acostumbrado a las ostentosas fiestas que el amo Thomas organizaba —puntualizo Alfred. —Si comienza a sospechar nos veremos en graves problemas para responder sus dudas.

—Tampoco podemos sacarlo de la mansión —acoto Jasón —toda Gotham está decorada. Y no creo que le pase desapercibido el gran árbol multicolor de la plaza central.

—Y si… dejemos pasar la fecha —sugirió Dick —lo importante es que estamos juntos. No es necesaria una enorme cena. Solo… solo gradezcamos porque Bruce está con nosotros y en una de sus facetas más divertidas. Podemos… —dijo, luego e corrigió. —Hagámoslo tan feliz como podamos.

Los oyentes asintieron a esa última frase.

A la hora de dormir Bruce brincaba de una cama a otra sin decidirse con cuál de sus "hermanos" quería pasar la noche.

—Si duermes conmigo te enseño a usar la computadora para jugar —ofreció Tim mostrando la pantalla de la laptop en donde un videojuego gritaba por atención.

—Si te quedas aquí podemos saltar en la cama toda la noche, te enseñare a dar saltos hacia atrás —chantajeo Dick.

Los tres muchachos se miraban discretamente como esperando a que el niño se decidiera, porque en realidad aunque hace mucho dejaron de pelear por la atención de Batman, en este momento tener a Bruce parecía ser el premio mayor.

—Te dejo dormir junto a Titus —dijo Damian con las mejillas todas coloradas y en el tono más reprimido de todos mientras sus dedos acariciaban casi imperceptiblemente las orejas del Gran Danés.

—Te contare historias de terror —prometió Jasón alumbrando macabramente su rostro con una lámpara.

Los ojitos de Bruce brillaron de emoción por un segundo ante esa última propuesta, pero luego giro sobre sus piecitos y tomo la mano de Damian para tirar de él rumbo a su recamara.

—Vamos a dormir —ordeno Bruce bostezando. —Papá dice que la noche es para dormir, que si no descanso no voy a crecer. Y tú parece que no duermes bien.

Damian se crispo ante la mera insinuación de que estaba enano y mal desarrollado, además de las risitas de fondo de sus tres hermanos, pero lo dejo pasar cuando la manita regordeta de Bruce apretó la suya.

—No debes tenerle miedo a la noche y mucho menos a las tormentas. No es de hombres fuertes.

Damian ladeo la cabeza, ¿y ahora de qué demonios estaba hablando su padre? Una potente luz entro por las ventanas y un segundo después el sonido del trueno lo acompaño. Entonces lo supo. Lo decía por él. Bruce le tenía miedo a los relámpagos.

Era de locos pensar que Batman le temía a algo así, sin embargo… al mirar al pequeño niño que se acurrucaba junto a Titus le hizo ver que no era su padre, sino un chiquillo que trataba de mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible mientras intentaba comprender porque sus padres lo dejaron al cuidado de cuatro muchachos y se marcharon dejándolo solo.

Desde que preguntara por ellos hace tantas horas en la Batcave Bruce miraba insistentemente por las ventanas, como si esperara verlos aparecer. Los estaba esperando y era descorazonador ver tanta añoranza en sus dulces e inocentes ojitos.

Bruce de siete años no era como él. No estaba entrenado para ocultar sus emociones, ni para ser despiadado y asesinar a sangre fría. Tampoco era ese ente frio y obscuro que rondaba las calles de Gotham y era el terror de los delincuentes.

El Bruce que se encontraba en ese momento frente a él era un parvulillo criado con amor, un chiquitín acostumbrado al mimo y protección de sus padres. A sentirse amado y seguro, a disfrutar de la vida.

Con parsimonia se metió a la cama y casi temblando ante lo que iba a hacer, porque no estaba acostumbrado a dar o recibir contacto, tomo al niño entre sus brazos y dijo.

—Así no voy a tener miedo, gracias por acompañarme —susurro Damian con las mejillas rojas como granadas.

—No hay de qué. Yo voy a protegerte Dami, porque te quiero, te quiero mucho —confeso con un brillo primoroso en su bellos ojitos azul eléctrico al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba la mejilla del menor de los Robín. —Así que descansa para que crezcas grande y fuerte —menciono Bruce entre bostezo y bostezo para quedarse dormido.

Damian parpadeo y por primera vez en sus cortos doce años de vida sintió un tibio calor danzando en su corazón que inundando todo su ser.

—Descansa padre —y se guardó solo para sus adentros el… _yo también te quiero_.

 **6**

—FUEGO —grito Bruces al tiempo en que abría la llave del agua y los aspersores, que solo ¡Dios! Sabe cómo acarreo del jardín a cada una de las habitaciones de sus "hermanos", se activaron.

Desde la planta baja Alfred soltaba un suspiro, al parecer el amo Bruce despertó con ganas de jugar a los bomberos. —Pobres de las víctimas —se lamentó el mayordomo caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

A las ocho de la mañana en punto Bruce desayunaba un bien merecido plato de avena con fresas después de haber SALVADO del incendio a sus hermanos.

Por su parte los rescatados tenían cara de pocos amigos y comían en silencio.

—Al. ¿Mamá y papá vuelven hoy? —pregunto Bruce sin dejar de comer.

—Lamento informarle amo Bruce que ellos no volverán hasta pasado mañana, si es que el asunto que les atañe a sido finiquitado satisfactoriamente.

—Oh. Que mal. ¿Entonces quien me llevara a la escuela?

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron entre ellos.

—No recuerdas que son vacaciones —menciono Dick ganándose la mirada iracunda de sus hermanos por dar una respuesta tan apresurada y poco planeada.

—No, no me acordaba. ¿Qué fecha es hoy? —pregunto con entusiasmo el niño.

Conforme avanzaban la conversación se estaba poniendo color de hormiga para los cuatro petirrojos. Una situación que empeoro cuando en menos de dos milisegundos tenían a un hombre flotando frente a ellos y sostenía entre sus poderosos brazos un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

—Bruce, tengamos una cita —solcito el héroe de Metrópolis sin percatase que su integridad corría peligro.

—¡Waouuu! —exclamo Bruce aplaudiendo, pues para él había sido el mejor turco de magia que había visto. —Sí, quiero una cita, pero vuelve a entrar por la ventana otra vez, y ¿Qué es una cita?

.

 **7**

.

A Superman le temblaba la ceja derecha en un tic nervioso. Su temple estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

—Entonces… ¿él es Bruce? —Cuestionó Clark apuntando al niño que en ese momento sentado sobre la enorme mesa del comedor se entretenía colocando las rosas en un florero, y hay que decirlo, con pésimos resultados pues las estaba desojando porque las zarandeaba cada que lo pinchaban con sus espinas. —¿Mi Bruce? —Puntualizo el hijo favorito de Metrópolis al ver como los hijos de su novio, auto-declarado, lo miraban feo y Tim le tapaba los oídos al niño para que no escuchara el énfasis de propiedad.

—Mi padre no es tuyo. Ya quisieras que él te tomara en cuenta alienígena —sentencio Damian con desprecio y cruzando los brazos.

Jasón no comento nada, pero amartillo su arma ruidosamente en una promesa de muerte que fue apoyada silenciosamente por Dick y Tim.

Kal-El se dejó caer en el primer asiento que encontró. Esto no podía estar pasando, no cuando al fin logro que Bruce le diera una oportunidad de cortejarlo.

—¿Y cómo paso? —pregunto en un tono tan angustiado que hasta Alfred se compadeció de Clark.

Dick torció la boca antes de contestar.

—En realidad no lo sé con certeza.

Sus hermanos también querían saberlo porque de los cuatro solo Nightwing estuvo presente cuando la desgracia acaeció sobre el Caballero de la Noche.

—Todo paso tan rápido —respondió ambiguamente el primer Robín. —Estábamos terminado con una pandilla de narcos y luego puff… ya no estaba, o más bien… estaba así, de ese tamaño —y señalo al niño. —Así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue traerlo de regreso.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un inútil Richard —espeto Damian cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oye! Nos atacaron por sorpresa y sabes que la magia, en especial los maleficios no pueden verse llegar —se defendió Dick.

—Esto no es un maleficio es… un regalo —aclaro Zatana apareciendo con una típica explosión de polvos mágicos que hizo exclamar de nuevo a Bruce y zafarse del agarre de Tim para correr a colocarse frente a su nueva visita.

—¿Eres una maga? ¿Puedes sacar un conejo de tu sombrero? Si quieres me dejo cortar a la mitad. Eres una mujer muy bonita. ¿Qué más trucos sabes hacer? ¿Puedes hacer desaparecer al tipo que flota? Porque desde que comenzó a hablar con mis hermanos se ha vuelto aburrido y quiero que se vaya.

Zatana se inclinó para tomar al niño en brazos, era como una necesidad implícita el abrazar a ese chiquillo tan adorable. Además ella era amiga de Bruce desde hace muchísimo tiempo y aunque quería mucho al hombre taciturno y algo tétrico, no podía negar que ver una sonrisa en su rostro era por mucho, la cosa más encantadora que hubiera tendió la bendición de contemplar.

—Sí. Quizás. Lo tendré en consideración. Gracias. Todos lo que se te ocurran Bruce. Y claro, si es lo que tú quieres —respondió ella en el mismo orden a las preguntas. Estaba encantada con el niño, al punto de estar dispuesta a probar su magia sobre el hombre de acero con tal de ver feliz al chiquillo.

—¿Como que es un regalo? ¿Esto no puede ser un regalo? —reclamo Dick señalando a Bruce. —Solo míralo.

—¿Cómo nos deshacemos del _regalo_? —pregunto Tim acomillando la última palabra con los dedos.

—No pueden. No al menos hasta que el deseo de Bruce se cumpla.

—Haber, haber, haber… —intervino Jasón. —¿Me estás diciendo que esto es un deseo del viejo?

—No exactamente —admitió Zatana dejando salir un suspiro.

—Corríjame si me equivoco, pero señorita Zatanna, algo me dice que usted tiene que ver con el estado actual de mi señor —acuso Alfred.

—Yo… —titubeo ella. —Miren, hace unos días vi muy decaído a Bruce y… bueno para animarlo le di un amuleto que podía concederle un deseo. Me supongo que sea lo que sea que pidiera, es algo que o solo puede tener o hacer a esa edad.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en la estancia.

—¿Entonces va a volver a la normalidad cuando su deseo se vea cumplido? —cuestiono Superman.

—Pues… supongo —respondió la hechicera un tanto nerviosa por las miradas fijas de los seis hombres.

—¿Como que supones? —gruño Jasón.

—Necesitaría saber exactamente qué fue lo que deseo Bruce para poder dar una fecha límite.

—Pero y si hubiese deseado volver a esa edad… ¿Se quedara así? —cuestionó un tanto asustado Tim

Zatana torció la boca, luego asintió con la cabeza. —Me temo que sí. —Luego se apresuró a agregar. —Pero conociendo a Bruce dudo que ese fuera su deseo.

—Oigan. ¿En dónde está Bruce? —pregunto Superman buscándolo con la mirada.

Los cuatro petirrojos se colocaron espalda contra espalda en un vano intento de mantener intacta su integridad porque no sabían por donde les iría a salir miniBatman.

—¡Atrápame! —se escuchó el grito feliz del niño que sin reparos salto desde la parte más alta de la mansión, seguido de un golpe sordo proveniente de la ventana destrozada por la que salió disparado Kal-El con tal de impedir que el pequeño Bruce se estrellara contra el suelo. —Sí que eres rápido. ¿Lo hacemos otra vez? —dijo como si nada el niño aplaudiendo por haber logrado que los adultos aburridos dejaran su conversación sin sentido. —¿Hasta dónde puedes llegar? ¿Puedes volar a otro país?

Clark con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas parpadeaba sin lograr calzar la imagen de un siempre testarudo, flemático y agrio Batman, con la desbordante alegría del niño entre sus brazos.

—Sí, puedo recorrer el planeta entero.

—¡Genial! —exclamo Bruce. —Entonces puedes llevarme con mis papás.

Todos los presentes respingaron ante la petición, a pesar de ser un niño Bruce era astuto, muy astuto.

—Bruce. Mira —llamo Zatanna quitándose el sobrero y para su humillación, porque un truco tan barato era como para hacerle mofa, ella saco un conejo blanco.

—¡Wauuu! —exclamo Bruce y removiéndose entre los brazos de Superman que ya había descendido, logro que lo soltara para correr junto a la mujer bonita.

—También puedo crear animales —ofreció ella mientras movía las manos para hacer aparecer un enorme tigre de bengala que Bruce no dudo en abrazar como si se tratara de un peluche. —¿No quieres que te enseñe a hacer magia? —pregunto ella con la esperanza de hacerle olvidar su petición anterior.

—Sí, sí quiero —respondió Bruce entusiasmado. —Ahora aparece un dragón.

 **8**

Barry parpadeo varias veces antes de poner su mano sobre los sedosos cabellos negros de Bruce para luego dejarla descender hasta terminar por acariciar el delicado cuello de cisne de chibiBatman. Una acción que tiño sus mejillas de carmín cuando el niño comenzó a reír porque le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

—¿Y tú que puedes hacer? —pregunto Bruce sujetando la mano del rubio —¿Puedes desaparecer? —arremetió con entusiasmo examinándolo con increíble curiosidad.

Se encontraban en el patio trasero de la mansión y siendo sinceros cuando escucho decir a Robín que Batman tenía un problema, nunca se imaginó encontrarse con que ahora era un lindo querubín de mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas.

—Nop —contesto feliz Barry irguiéndose cual alto era e inflando el pecho. —Algo mejor —y se apresuró a demostrarle como atravesaba las paredes al introducir su mano y sacarla como si nada del muro.

—¡Eso es increíble! —grito Bruce trepándose sobre la silla de jardín. —¿Cómo lo haces?

Barry sonrió de manera tan amplia que Dick, quien observaba todo desde la venta del salón principal, pensó que terminaría con una muy parecida a la del Jocker.

—Si te ha sorprendido eso espera a que veas esto —se ufanó Hal creando con su anillo un enorme robot. —Y puede lanzar misiles de verdad.

—Quiero subirme y destruir Gotham —grito loco de alegría Bruce mientras trepaba a toda prisa en la creación verde.

Tim torció la boca un poco enfadado de que Lantern dejara a Bruce jugar con algo tan peligroso, porque desde donde estaba, el sillón de tres plazas en la sala aun lado de Dick, pudo escuchar perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo.

—Ya es suficiente tener que compartir a mi padre con ustedes, y ¿ahora tengo que soportar a esos dos? —se quejó Damian resoplando de brazos cruzados y cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra mientras su vista parecía querer taladrar la chimenea junto a la que se encontraba parado.

No es como si hubieran podido hacer mucho para deshacerse de sus indeseables visitas, y de hecho el error había sido de Damian, pues cuando llamo a Zatana, en su prisa por localizarla, no verifico que fuera un canal aislado. Así que irremediablemente tanto flash como Green Lantern terminaron escuchando parte de la conversación; y ahora los tenían ahí bastante animados con el hecho de jugar con el pequeño Bruce.

—El demonio tiene razón, ya solo falta que Wonder Woman se aparezca para hacerla de mamá sustituta —apoyo Jasón molesto porque hasta la llegada de esos dos él parecía ser el favorito. —¿Que no tiene algo o alguien a quien ir a salvar?

—¡MÁS ALTO! —grito Bruce en el patio, seguido de un —¡Wiiiiiii! —que hizo a los cuatro petirrojos sentir escalofrió; porque al parecer Bruce consideraba divertido muchas actividades poco seguras para su integridad física, luego lo vieron pasar volando frente a la ventana.

—¡BRUCE! —exclamaron los cuatro hijos del nombrado saliendo al patio justo para verlo ser atrapado por Barry como si fuera una pelota después de haberse deslizado por un gigantesco tobogán verde.

—Otra vez, otra vez… —pedía feliz.

 **9**

—No me gustan las calabazas —dijo Bruce empujando el plato frente a él con desdén y la naricita respingona arrugada.

Los seis ocupantes de la mesa acallaron una exclamación de ternura.

—No puedes solo comer lo que te gusta —reclamo Tim quien era el que se encontraba sentado a su izquierda, al tiempo en que tomaba la cuchara para intentar colar un poco de la crema en la boca del chibiBatman que ladeando la cabeza evito su ataque.

—Pues no lo voy a comer —tajo con energía el niño cruzándose de bracitos.

—Y si pedimos pizza —sugirió Barry ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de los cuatro hijos de Bruce.

—Siiiii… —festejo el chiquillo casi aplaudiendo, eres el mejor Barry.

—Lamento informarle amo Bruce que la pizza está prohibida para los niños que no terminan sus alimentos.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero Al… —suplico con sus grandes y brillantes ojos de color azul eléctrico.

—Señorito, le recuerdo que usted es hijo del señor Wayne, un hombre por demás… —y fue demasiado tarde para acallar sus palabras.

Alfred había utilizado un sin número de veces ese chantaje cuando Bruce era pequeño, así que impulsado por la costumbre no reparo en su error hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Oh! Es cierto. ¿Cuándo volverán papá y mamá?

—Pronto —respondió Dick —Y le informare a tu papá que te has portado mal si no dejas de protestar por la comida.

Bruce lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados claramente molesto por la amenaza, pero dignándose a llevarse la cuchara a los labios ya sin quejas.

—Terminando de comer ¿qué te gustaría hacer? —pregunto Hal en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

—Jugar atrapadas con el hombre volador.

Todos en la mesa apretaron los labios al escuchar la referencia a Superman, y para colmo de males, como si le hubieran invocado el Kriptoniano entro campantemente por la ventana.

—Pues juguemos Bruce —concedió alegre Clark extendiendo las manos hacía el niño.

—¡Genial! —exclamo el niño levantándose de la mesa. —Ya termine —dijo Bruce señalando su plato antes de cualquiera pudiera impedirle salir.

Efectivamente, el plato estaba vacío, pero… la de todos los demás tenía una pequeña cantidad extra que los hizo elevar la ceja en desconfianza y a Alfred resoplar. Su pequeño amo se la había vuelto a jugar.

—Yo también puedo volar —se quejó Hal casi tragándose el plato de sopa de un solo trago para poder ir también.

 **10**

El 23 de diciembre llego y para los cuatro petirrojos fue un trago amargo. Bruce cada cierto tiempo miraba por la venta, incluso llego a pedirle a Superman que intentara escuchar si ya estaban pensando en volver sus papis.

Y muy a regañadientes los cuatro Robíns admitían que tener a Barry, Hal y Clark en la casa ayudaba a que Bruce se olvidara de sus papás mientras jugaba. Pero inevitablemente ninguno de los hijos del Murciélago pudo evitar pensar en cómo le darían la noticia de que sus padres nunca volverían si es que el hechizo no se rompía.

Hasta Alfred parecía reacio a tocar el tema.

Irremediablemente tendrían que decírselo si no podían regresarlo a su estado natural pero… y con un suspiro doloroso Tim intento centrarse en el libro frente a él.

—¿Que vamos a cenar hoy? —pregunto Bruce entrando a la cocina y trepando a la silla alta para poder colocar sus codos sobre la barra de servicio. Alfred sonrió paternalmente al ver como el niño estiraba el cuello y elevaba la nariz para olisquear el aire.

—Pensé que estabas jugando afuera con Barry —dijo Tim sin despegar la vista de su libro y haciéndose el interesante, aunque muy en el fondo sentía celos de que Bruce prefiriera a sus compañeros de JL en vez de a ellos, en vez de a él.

Bruce encogió los hombros restándole importancia, se bajó de la silla y se paró junto a Tim queriendo mirar lo que leía.

—No es un libro interesante —dijo como dándose cuenta de lo aburrido que debía ser para Bruce verlo estudiar. —Mejor ve a jugar con…

—Prefiero estar contigo Tim —respondió Bruce. —¿Me enseñas a jugar en la computadora? —pregunto Bruce mordiéndose los labios.

A Tim le brillaron los ojos y como no queriendo sonrió dejando su libro sobre la mesa antes de contestar. —Por supuesto —y cargar a Bruce escaleras a riba rumbo a su cuarto.

Durante el trayecto Tim sintió los regordetes bracitos de Bruce rodeándole el cuello y el aliento cálido acariciándole la nuca, mientras sus oídos captaban el leve, tímido murmullo de su parte.

—Te quiero Tim, así que nunca pienses que prefiero estar con alguien más, tú eres muy importante para mí.

Timothy Drake se mordió los labios para no llorar, antes de contestar en apenas una exhalación.

—Gracias…

 **11**

—No puedes ganar Red Hood —exclamo Bruce escondido detrás del sofá y apuntando a su "enemigo" con una pistola de juguete. —Ríndete y pude que te deje ser mi lacayo.

—Nunca. Eso nuca Batman —respondió Jasón parapetado en la esquina contraria.

Jasón rodo por el piso con la pistola de bolitas de plástico fluorescentes bien asida en sus manos, tiro del gatillo pues sabía que podía darle al niño. La bolita de plástico salió con potencia del cañón y Jasón sonrió por adelantado, acaba de ganarle a Batman.

—Piensa de nuevo Red Hood —se burló Bruce al ver que una imponente mole de músculos había fungido como barrera entre él y el proyectil.

—Superman —jadeo Jasón sorprendido al ver al Kriptoniano protegiendo al niño, luego elevo la ceja e hizo un puchero. —No es justo.

Clark se dejó caer el suelo sujetándose el costado, ahí en donde el inofensivo juguete le había golpeado.

—Era una bala de Kriptonita —gimo el súper hombre haciéndose el herido y tomando la esferita verde de plástico para lanzarla lejos.

—Tranquilo, voy a salvarte. Usare mis podres mágicos para curarte —argumento Bruce con manos temblorosas.

Clark sonrió con ternura y Jasón cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho aún más disgustado.

—Sana, sana culito de rana, si no sana hoy sanara mañana —recito el pequeño Bruce mientras frota la zona afectada para luego depositar un beso rápido que le subió los colores a hombre de acero y también a Jasón que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Aléjate de él pedófilo —gruño Damian atrapando entre sus brazos a Bruce para poner distancia de por medio entre Bruce y Superman. —Siempre supe que debía haber algo malo en ti.

—No espera Dami, él está herido por mi culpa —defendió Bruce removiéndose en los brazos de Damian. —No quiero que mueras, no quiero perderte —grito Bruce asustado intentando llegar a Superman con desesperación.

A los tres presentes se les paralizo el corazón.

—Estoy bien Bruce —se levantó Clark de inmediato. —Estoy bien —afirmo corriendo a abrazarlo justo en el instante en que comenzaba a llorar. —Tú me has curado. Tú me salvaste.

 **12**

—¿Entonces creen que esta recordando? —pregunto Zatana un tanto asustada a los hombres presentes.

—Ni idea —respondió Jasón. —Solo sé que su terror era real. Estábamos jugando y de un momento a otro…

—Pero es que solo al imbécil de Todd se le ocurre jugar a eso —regaño Damian cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues esperemos que no vuelva a ocurrir antes que recupere su forma real —comento la hechicera con un suspiro preocupado.

Alfred apretó los labios, Dick y Tim asintieron con pesar mientras Jasón y Damian apretaban las manos en puño y desviaban la mirada.

Clark solo junto las cejas y asintió con la cabeza.

 **13**

—Quiero comer pastel —grito Bruce al tiempo en que se trepaba sobre la barandilla de las escaleras para deslizarse hasta la planta baja.

Dick que en ese momento salía de la cocina jadeo al verlo descender a toda velocidad, y tuvo que soltar el emparedado que comía para correr a atrapar al pequeño kamikaze que salió volando como bala de cañón.

Al primer Robín se le escapo tomo el aire cuando el pequeño cuerpo de Bruce impacto contra su pecho. Se aferró a él, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo de cualquier mal golpe que pudiera recibir.

Bruce parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta que la caída había sido de hecho, suave. Luego elevo la cabeza para mirar quien sirvió de amortiguador encontrándose con el mayor de sus hermanos.

—Gracias Dick —dijo Bruce con una resplandeciente sonrisa al tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello y le plantaba un beso tronado. —Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad? Siempre estás ahí para mí.

Dick asintió completamente aturdido por el golpe y las palabras que solo en el más glorioso de sus sueños llego a escuchar de parte de quien él consideraba su padre.

Un segundo beso en la otra mejilla lo despertó. —Bien —afirmo Bruce plantándole otro beso más en la frente. —Ahora vamos a comer pastel… pastel… —canturreaba Bruce.

Dick parpadeo, no estaba soñando, esas palabras afectuosas y los besos, eran reales asi como el cariño que había sentido implícito en ellas. Al soltarlo y ver simplemente como Bruce retomaba el camino a la cocina un agradable calorcito lo invadió y estallo en flores rojas en su pecho cuando le ordeno acompañarlo a comer pastel.

—Sí, vamos Bruce —respondió Dick tomando al niño de las axilas y sentarlo sobre sus hombros.

—De caballito. Arre, arre…

 **14**

24 de diciembre, y según sus planes anteriores estarían decorando la mansión, o por lo menos el comedor para la cena de Noche Buena. Pero ahora…

Dick dio un resoplido fastidiado.

—¿Que vamos a hacer? —se preguntó con tono derrotista mientras se dirigía a la estancia principal.

Estas últimas noches él había asumido la responsabilidad de hacerse pasar por Batman, por supuesto que Jasón y Tim habían ayudado mucho haciendo patrullas por separado y Damián fue casi amable al no reclamar más de lo necesario por quedarse en casa y cuidar de Bruce. Porque no podían arriesgarse a que lo atacaran estando tan vulnerable.

A Dick le hubiera gustado completar su idea y tener una cena de navideña familiar. Pero siendo ellos la Batfamily suponía que era normal tener este tipo de eventualidades

—¡Ey! Barry —exclamo feliz Bruce riendo escandalosamente, un segundo después lo escucho reclamar. —No me gustan los besos.

Dick torció la boca en molestia y apresuro el paso para imponer su presencia junto al menor.

Barry levanto las manos, como buen criminal atrapado con las manos sobre el botín.

Un instante después Bruce se encontraba a salvo en los brazos de Jasón quien miraba reprobatoriamente al velocista.

—No estaba haciendo nada malo —se defendió Barry.

Dick elevo una ceja. Meneo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda despejando sus ideas, Flash era bueno con los niños y un gran ser humano, nunca lastimaría a Bruce. Y a pesar de saberlo algo en su interior empujaba su enojo.

—Tomemos un baño Jay —pidió Bruce rodeando el cuello de Jasón.

Fue el turno de Barry de mirar feo al segundo hijo de Batman.

—Ósea que yo no puedo darle un beso, ¿pero tú te bañas con él? —reclamo el velocista.

—Por supuesto —grito Bruce mirando retadoramente a Flash —Porque Jay es especial.

Jasón Todd apretó los labios hasta formar una línea, su corazón galopaba como potro salvaje y todo su ser estaba en ebullición culpa de aquellas inocentes palabras.

—Eso… ¿eso es cierto? —pregunto Red Hood mirando de frente al niño.

—Por supuesto Jay, yo te quiero, te quiero tanto que mi corazón va a explotar si tú me dejas —confeso Bruce depositando un casto beso en la frente de Jasón y descansando la propia sobre la barbilla de su segundo hijo.

—Yo también te quie…

Un " _Plaff_ " se escuchó, seguido de un " _Puff_ " que cubrió la estancia con un humo blanco dimantinado.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? —pregunto Tim bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¡Padre! —grito Damian apersonándose en la estancia con la catana en alto.

—Señor —nombro Alfred con tono más moderado pero por dentro igual de angustiado.

Un enorme ventilador verde despejo la neblina dejando al descubierto a un Jasón que menaba la cabeza intentando recuperarse de la sacudida que sintió al ser lanzado contra el muro, ídem a Barry y Dick quienes al estar a un poco de mayor distancia se recuperaron más rápido, pero los tres miraban azorados a un Bruce de veintinueve años que parecía un tanto desubicado.

—¿Por qué estoy en el piso? —cuestiono Batman sin encontrarle lógica a su situación. —¿Qué día es hoy? Y… ¿Por qué todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro?

Dick y Tim, ídem a Barry se le lazaron encima como si no lo hubieran visto en siglos. Una vez que lo soltaron fue el turno de Clark, quien al escuchar el jaleo en la mansión no dudo en volar a toda pastilla rumbo a Gotham.

Hal le sonrió con su pulgar hacia arriba y Alfred le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Zatana se apareció contenta de encontrar al hombre poderoso y fuerte que ella recordaba era Batman, pues su magia le aviso que el hechizo acaba de romperse.

Damian y Jasón solo se alegraron de que volviera a ser el mismo, aunque si eran sinceros extrañarían al pequeño travieso.

 **15**

Bruce apenas enterarse de la fecha mando a traer comida, porque no pensaba permitir que Alfred se encerrara en la concina.

A eso de las siete todos estaban en la mesa degustando los alimentos y disfrutando de una cena amena como en mucho tiempo no la tenían. Hasta el huraño de Damian participaba de vez en vez.

La decoración no hizo falta, tampoco la música en vivo, cuanto menos los lujos trajes porque Bruce era feliz justo con lo que tenía en frente, su familia completa sana y salva.

Clark fue el primero en despedirse dejando un beso suave en la mejilla de Batman y prometiéndole que regresaría al día siguiente para tener esa cita que le prometió.

Bruce se preguntó ¿Cuándo se lo pidió? Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo acepto tener una en primer lugar?

Hal se despidió un par de horas después pues unos amigos lo habían invitado a su fiesta.

Sin embargo cuando Barry intento excusarse Bruce lo detuvo, pues era bien sabido por el Caballero Oscuro que al igual que él Barry no tenía más familia, quizás podría contar a Iris, pero hacia un tiempo que ellos no estaban del todo bien en su relación.

—Si te quedas a dormir te prometo que mañana te invito a comer pizza —ofreció Bruce sin entender del todo de donde había salido el antojo, y porque se lo ofrecía a Barry específicamente.

Barry sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de aceptar gustoso y apresarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

Sus hijos, Barry y Alfred se acurrucaron junto a la chimenea y entre comentarios burlones le contaron a Bruce todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos días.

—Eras un niño adorable —menciono Barry.

—Y muy travieso —puntualizo Tim.

—Y algo desvergonzado —enfatizo Damian.

—Pues yo disfrute ser tu compañero de juegos —se jacto Jasón.

.

 **16**

.

Ya entrada la noche solo Bruce permanecía en el gran salón, entre sus dedos una copa con oporto era mecida como mera distracción mientras escuchaba distraídamente el crepitar de la madera dentro de la chimenea.

La verdad era que recordaba solo a flashes algunas cosas, algunos hechos del periodo en que volvió a ser un niño.

—Puedo preguntar, si no es indiscreción ¿Cuál fue su deseo amo Bruce? —cuestiono Alfred apersonándose junto a él, aunque por el pijama que portaba, supuso que había estado esperando hasta ese momento para atraparlo a solas.

Bruce le sonrió cálidamente a quien consideraba casi un padre antes de responder.

—Poder decirle a mis hijos, de la manera más sincera y fiel lo que siento por ellos —confeso Bruce bajando la mirada pues sus mejillas tenían un débil tono carmín. —Tú lo sabes, no soy una persona muy afectuosa y aunque lo sienta no soy capaz de expresarme correctamente. Pero quería que lo supieran. Poder decírselos con la entonación adecuada y el mayor amor posible.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo porque el hechizo de la señorita Zatanna lo regreso a la edad de siete años.

Porque esa fue la edad en que aun podía dar amor libremente, sin inhibiciones o dobleces. Nada de sarcasmos o miedo.

—Ellos saben que los aprecia amo Bruce y ahora, también que los ama.

—Eso espero.

—Bien, no habiendo nada más que hacer, le deseo una feliz navidad —comento Alfred con su tono elegante dirigiéndose hacia la escalera rumbo a su alcoba.

—Feliz navidad, Al —respondió deshaciendo la distancia para estrechar con fuerza en un abrazo al hombre mayor. Un abrazo que Alfred Pennyworth supo comprender muy bien e hizo a su añejo corazón palpitar feliz. El cariño era reciproco.

Fin.


End file.
